The Witness
by Lilla Taura
Summary: Jean's best friend is gone and the item of his aggravation, other than Jaeger, is what he's got left. But what was all the whispering to Marco's body about? Whether they want to or not, the two of them have to continue on and live for their friend. They need to survive. But is there something else going on behind the scenes? They say he died alone...that couldn't possibly be right.


Oh look, another new thing that's SnK related. And this time including my latest obsession.  
_That Kirschetein asshole.  
_Enjoy! Or don't...considering feels...just please leave a review! (:

* * *

_ "Damnit!" The trainee cursed under his breath as he tried to pull the gear from the dead body before him. "C'mon!"_

_ "Jean!" Marco swooped down before his friend and attracted the attention of the titan heading for the boy with ease. "Calm down!"_  
_ Jean watched Marco with wide eyes, "What are you doing!?" If Marco hadn't come to his rescue, the titan would have had him in it's grasps and taken him within mere moments._

- - - - - - - - - 2 days later - - - - - - - - -

The blonde fell to her knees beside her broken, and partially missing, friend. "M-Marco," she whispered, words stumbling out of her mouth heavily. She choked on her own breath, gasping for air as she tried to inhale but nothing was happening. Tears began to flow, heavier than they ever had, and Lilla threw her body on top of the dead boy's. She wrapped her arms around what was left of his torso and held herself against him shakily. "I-I'm so sorry. I'll fix this. I'll do it for you. We'll fix this. I did it for you, it's going to be okay now. Marco..." The words came out slowly between gasps and sniffles, but at least she was almost breathing again.

A hand on her shoulder made Lilla jump. There was a boy settled just behind her, crouching down and holding her shoulder, and this boy was Marco's true best friend. A boy that she very happily gave hell, which had entertained Marco to no end at meals and during downtime. "J-Jean," she muttered, eyes widening in horror. His name was all she could manage before letting go of Marco's body, resting it against the ground gently, and throwing herself into the body of her acquaintance.

Jean nearly lost his balance when he suddenly found the girl gripping his shirt and bawling into his chest. "Lilla," he whispered as the he realized that he'd never seen her like this. Hell, he never thought anyone like her could even act like this. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could and rested his chin on her shoulder. He stared at Marco's body, completely drained of color and life, and found the need to hold the girl even tighter was very much necessary.

"I knew you'd disappeared but," Jean's voice trailed off and he shut his eyes as he found himself holding Lilla so tight that he realized he may be hurting her. He loosened his grip ever-so-slightly, only to feel her press herself into him more.

These were the two people Marco had cared about the most. Marco had no enemies, he only had friends, but these two had truly cared for him and he had happily returned the feelings. Jean and Marco were extremely close and Lilla, while running between different groups of people when she actually managed to be social, found herself with them more than anyone else.

He wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but Jean felt Lilla release his shirt and attempt at pushing herself out of his chest. He let his arms drift to her arms, holding them loosely, and watched her with heavy eyes. "Lilla?" He asked gently.

She took a deep breath and wiped the wetness from her face before looking up at him. "What?" Her voice was cold, but her eyes told a different story.

"I won't tell anyone that you can cry."

Lilla chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks," she muttered and stood, taking one last, longing look at Marco. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes and looking away.

Within moments, a woman came up explaining to the two of them that this was no time to mourn and that it would come later. After identifying the body for the woman, Jean pulled Lilla's cloth back up over her nose and mouth.

"You don't need to get sick," he muttered. He took a good look at the girl, noticing her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes seemingly much darker than usual. This was a determination that, while he knew easily existed in the girl, he wasn't sure should be messed with. He almost wished he had that kind of determination, but the situation at hand was truly beginning to settle in his mind. He glanced at his friend again and grief seemed to pour itself into his very being like water into a glass.

Just like that, everything had changed. Marco was dead. And to make it all even worse, apparently no one had even seen him die. The boy who'd flat out told him that he, Jean Kirschtein, was the reason why he was still alive. The boy that truly made him realize his potential. That boy, was now very much lifeless. Marco was gone.

* * *

Please leave a review! I'm going to continue this, but I'm iffy on posting so your support means more to read!


End file.
